emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1964 (13th April 1995)
Plot The reconstruction is on the front page of the Hotten Courier. Derek talks Robert through the story that they have made up about where he has been hiding - an empty caravan on a site near Bolton Abbey. Derek tries to get through to Robert that if he tells the police about him, he will be in terrible trouble. Robert promises that he will not say a word, but sneaks the parachute badge given to him by Derek inside his shirt unknown to Derek who does not want him to take any clues with him. Jessica asks Biff to move in with her, but he is quite evasive and will not give her a straight answer. Frank warns Chris to go easy on Kathy. if he upsets her, it could make her want a bigger divorce settlement. Biff tells Dave that he is keeping his options open where his lovelife is concerned - Sadie is going to be around long after Jessica has gone back to London. Alan makes Terry clean out the ladies toilets again. Betty tells Rachel that she will have to keep an eye on Hawkins Cottage from now on. Derek drops Robert off near to the farm. Robert is sad because he thinks that he will never see Derek again. Dave invites Kathy out for dinner in Hotten. Kim admits that she quite fancies him. Robert appears at the farm. Jack wants to know where Robert has been staying, but he sticks to his caravan story. Jack doesn't believe him and is heavy handed in his questioning. Sarah tries to calm him down and they both feel guilty when they hear Robert tell WPC Lunn that he ran away because his parents were always fighting and rowing. Alan makes Terry clean out the ashtrays. Rachel tells Britt that she wants to give up work as she is getting quite tired. Ned makes an announcement in The Woolpack about Robert's return and they all toast him with a brandy. D.I. Farrar tells Jack and Sarah that Robert will have to be examined as he may have evidence on his clothes and body. Kathy tells Dave that she is staying put in Mill Cottage. He is annoyed because they never get time alone together. Biff turns up at Sadie's with a bunch of flowers and a sob story about Jessica, but Sadie is not interested and has already found someone else. Dave and Kathy row as he tells her that she is just leading him on and using him to get back at Chris. Jack and Sarah bring Robert home after his examination. The Woolpack customers gossip about Robert. Kathy tells Chris that she is ready to start divorce proceedings. Robert opens his birthday presents and his parents tell him that things are going to be different from now on. Biff turns up at Jessica's and tells her that he will move in with her. Sarah presents Jack with an empty photo frame. She tells him that she wants to have a family photograph taken now that Robert is home. Robert falls asleep clutching the parachute badge belonging to Derek. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie Guest cast *WPC Wendy Lunn - Judy Holt *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett *Sadie - Joanne Wooton *Gary - Gerrard Yates Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes